Head to Head
by schillingklaus
Summary: Megan Parker and Dustin Brooks involuntarily knock each other out. What will happen in the hospital? Crossover to Zoey101


Head to head

**Head to head**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Drake and Josh or Zoey101.

* * *

It was the day of the semifinals of the soccer competition for Californian high-school teams. The team of Belview High had to face the team from the Pacific Coast Academy, a boarding school from the Greater Los Angelos Area.

Megan Parker was the only girl in the Belview team, and for this match, she had been appointed captain. The PCA's team had to substitute a lame player. The sub was Dustin Brooks, a very short guy. But we was pretty agile. One third of the match had still been left to play when both Megan and Dustin leaped up into the air, in an attempt to reach the ball with their heads. Alas, none of them made it, because their heads crashed in mid air. The hapless players passed out from the impact, slumping to the ground, causing blood to flow freely across their faces.

Both teams were immediately upset at their opponents. The paramedics had difficulties entering the pitch. The injured teenagers had to be transported to the next hospital, St. Illness. Surgeon Dr. Fishbaum cared for them.

* * *

A few hours later, Megan woke up from her temporary blackout. Mindy Crenshaw, her step-sister-in-law, was sitting by her side.

_ "Mindy? What happened?" _  
_ "Not much to worry about. You just received an impact during the soccer match and lost your consciousness for a few moments. Dr. Fishbaum already dealt with your wounds. You will stay here for one night or two, because he needs to check for a possible cerebral trauma. Given that you woke up pretty fast, it won't be that bad." _  
_ "Why are you with me? Where is mom? Where are the boobs?" _  
_ "Your mother is shopping with her friends. Drake and Josh have been here with you, but ..." _  
_ "But what?" _  
_ "Well, let me say it like this ... they met the big sister of the boy that knocked you out. I know that none of you did that on purpose, but your siblings don't see it like this." _  
_ "Oh? What happened?" _  
_ "They were at each other's throat. They flung the worst insults ever, started to wrestle, and what not. Dr. Fishbaum had to call the security team." _  
_ "Aw cool, so the boobs are now in detention?" _

Megan beamed like some thousands of light bulbs.

_ "No, they have been thrown out of the hospital. I guess they continue bickering outside." _  
_ "Egad" _  
_ "Anyways, I brought you some of your clothes and things with which you may keep yourself busy while you're here, such as your oboe and some books." _

* * *

At the same time, Dustin recovered from his crash. Chase Matthews, his brother-in-law, stood by his side, unpacking some items for Dustin's time to be spend in the hospital.

_ "Hi Chase, what happened? Where am I?" _  
_ "You're in the hospital St. Illness. It's OK, just some wounds that could be fixed easily. Of course they will keep you for a few nights, just in case." _  
_ "Oh, how did the soccer match end?" _  
_ "Well, it was interrupted. After your incident, the two teams beat up each other. The referee had to send them all off the pitch." _  
_ "Wow. But why are you here, without Zoey?" _  
_ "Your sister had a dispute with the brothers of the girl you knocked out, Megan Parker. Dr. Fishbaum, the responsible medic, had to send them off the hospital." _  
_ "Aw cool. Maybe I should tell that girl that I'm sorry?" _  
_ "That would be great, if she's already awake. She passed out from the impact and has wounds similar to yours." _

Chase and Dustin went to the booth in order to buy some chocolates and flowers for Megan. Then they approached the girls' dorms.

* * *

Mindy was still with Megan, letting Chase and Dustin come closer._ "Hi, I'm Dustin, I want to say I'm sorry for ..." _-_ "That's OK," _Mindy said, _ "I guess I may leave you with Megan for a few minutes. I have to calm down her brothers, I guess they are still at his sister's throat, and vice versa." _Chase deemed this a good idea. The two young adults left the dorm.

Dustin handed the chocolates and flowers to Megan._ "Hi dwarf, that's very nice from you. I know that it was just an accident, both of us only cared about the ball." _-_ "Dustin, my name is Dustin Brooks. Of course what you just said is true. It was my first match, they usually don't want me to play, because I'm too short." _-_ "You're very agile, in turn. This makes up for a lot." _Megan unpacked her oboe._ "Do you like oboe music?" _-_ "I like many sorts of music, so if it's a good tune ..." _

Megan played some tune Dustin had chosen. The dwarf looked out of the window._ "Hey Megs, are these your brothers, outside, over there? The dork with a big head and the brainless jerk ..." _Dustin felt a bit uncomfortable because he had insulted Megan's brothers._ "Oops, I ..." _-_ "It's OK, you described them nicely, yes, they are my brothers. I call them boobs." _-_ "Aw cool, they are still wrestling with my sister. Her husband Chase has a hard time separating the fools." _They tried to ignore their foolish elder siblings, talking a bit about their hobbies. Both had broad interests, some of them in common. But a few minutes later, they decided that they had to do something about their insane siblings._ "On the way to this room, I've seen some unused air balloons lying around, probably left from a recent party. I think I could ..." _Dustin suggested. Megan smiled back in her sweet yet mischievous manner. Dustin left the room, coming back a bit later with a few balloons, containing some liquid._ "I've filled them with my waste liquid while ..." _-_ "Aw cool! This will be a lesson for the boobs." _Megan took one of the balloons, throwing it out of the window. The balloon hit Josh's head, bursting and unleashing its gross content all over Drake, Josh, and Zoey._ "Capital strike!" _-_ "You rock, Megs!" _Dustin tried on his own, with the same result.

_ "Aw , Megan!" _Drake and Josh shouted unisono, but they could not do anything. Chase and Mindy, having laughed hysterically , finally separated the wrestlers, dragging them to the showers. The wrestlers finally reconciled and became sort of friends.

Dr. Fishbaum had already been looking out for Dustin._ "Megs, would you like us to stay in contact?" _-_ "Of course, I'd really love to. You're the best friend forever I could even think of." _Then they exchanged all sorts of addresses before Dustin had to return to his dorm.

* * *

Dustin and Megan would stay in permanent contact, and, in spite of never becoming a couple in the common sense, they would provide each other with the force to go on.

_**The End**_

(made with skribilo)


End file.
